User talk:Deathclawpoop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 22:44, January 19, 2011 Warning You have disregarded the Canon Policy so please do not the mistake again thank you. DarkLocustSlayer talk 22:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I probably should have told you that sooner. It was pretty cool that you did that for the FBI page, but all of that doesn't pertain to fallout alot. - MerchantofDeath 22:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ANYWAY.... You can basiclly create an Fallout thing you want; characters, events, weapons, locations, fanficitions, etc. Except Porn, no porn on here :P. And try not to mess with the canon, like have a character shoot Moria Brown in the face; IT ALTERS THE SPACE TIME CONTINIUM RUBRUBRUBRUB!!!! Any other questions, just ask DarkLocust. - MerchantofDeath 23:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) He can mess with the canon if he wants to cause' it's a fanfiction wiki =P. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh..... :P-MerchantofDeath 23:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) And sure, you can add J Edgar Hoover. But just write it yourself, so then you can fit him into the Fallout history. -MerchantofDeath 23:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Not. Alot. -MerchantofDeath 23:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, your the fifth person. Gaussrifle is on here. - MerchantofDeath 23:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you take a look at our IRC channel and give me your opinion? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually I have more than 300 edits check here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. -MerchantofDeath 22:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Remember death to add non-canon content to the articles please. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Non-canon It still has to have non-canon material. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Death I'm going to delete the page, but provide a link to The Vault for users to fnd more info. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 Well I don't know I think it depends on how the story comes along. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Boosting Are you edit boosting? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You have kept adding letters to your userboxes for no seemingly reason. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well please stop editing because it may give users the wrong idea in some situations. Thanks. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No it's okay just try not to do it again because people will start to think your edits are not constructive ones and so you get a bad rep around here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) They aren't because userbox templates are not on here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) /* Outlaws Torn */ Okay why did you delete my post and replace it with yours and not even sign? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Next time just copy your text that you wrote and wait for the edit conflict to clear (by moving away from the page and waiting a bit) until you can edit it. Then you can paste your writing and it will be saved. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The put cntrl + c. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't I have to go soon. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? -MerchantofDeath 02:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are a bureaucrat and you have rollback. I was wondering about your Anti-Material rifle article, too. If I remember the rules right, you aren't allowed to do that. Can you just change it to Skorpian's gun's nickname or something? -MerchantofDeath 02:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did. -MerchantofDeath 02:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just don't do anything silly, and you'll be fine. I'll message Dark too. -MerchantofDeath 02:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) And try to make some of your own articles, too. I liked how you made a Anchorage Gang war and Project HALO page, but if we get other members they might not like it. - MerchantofDeath 02:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are now.....AN ADMIN!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 03:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on making admin and bureacrat, but be careful and remember to follow the policies otherwise I'll come over there and give you a virtual punch >=D. DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I already have Pimp my gun as a fav :P -MerchantofDeath 00:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure I'll provide you with a url on how to make one. Click here. DLS talk 00:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, no. I think it should go away soon, but if it keeps doing this I'll contact someone. -MerchantofDeath 21:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) -MerchantofDeath 22:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I already sent a message to her before... - MerchantofDeath 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to add the 50th page thing to our news blog today. DLS talk 22:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) lol that was a category DLS talk 22:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sry, studying. -MerchantofDeath 23:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh only for a couple of minutes because I got to do homework. DLS talk 00:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my quotes section on my userpage? DLS talk 01:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh that would be cool and I support you =) DLS talk 01:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) iamnotasockpuppet Hi I am not a sock puppet (Really!!) Iamnotasockpuppet 01:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I will help you with anything you need Iamnotasockpuppet 01:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) /pours blood on himself FUCK YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. nice song, btw :P -MerchantofDeath 01:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) DO IT!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 02:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) K -MerchantofDeath 02:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) lol pretty interesting songs and stuff DLS talk 04:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wouldn't mind a SPECIAL system; but let me ask Dark first, see what he thinks. And the song was awesome. -MerchantofDeath 16:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool =] DLS talk 00:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've had that pop up a couple of times. I just go "WTF!?" :P - MerchantofDeath 01:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think those databases are trying to catch up with me... Dark COM 03:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pic Looks awesome! Dark COM 04:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice put it on a post in the Wiki Discussion forum so we can vote to apply it to the wiki! Dark COM 05:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 300 and Wiki News Hey happy late 300 edits haha. Also I was wondering if you would like to make a Wiki News partnership like I would post on Monday and you would post on Friday so give me your thoughts! =D Dark COM 22:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah okay cool. Dark COM 01:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but what's it about? -MerchantofDeath 02:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow and we just started back in January while the reboot of the other wiki was a while ago. I'm not exaggerating when I say that we're a great group of editors. Dark wmail 02:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) F.R.E.E. That should belong on the main page so can I put it on there? Dark wmail 02:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure =D Dark wmail 02:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Party Request My office has been busy so I would like to join yours to take a nice break. Thanks. Dark wmail 01:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki News Title Since you're officially part of Wiki News can you put your title as Wiki News No.*insert number* (Friday) please? Dark wmail 03:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool trailer song -MerchantofDeath 01:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if you want to know why Merch did that, you can go ask him. Dark wmail 02:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just mad that Merch did not even talk with us or putting a vote before coming up with that decision. I mean I had to put an RfB when I established the Admin-becoming process and GaussRifle didn't go through that either. Dark wmail 00:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) YAY 1000 EDITS! You can check it here. Also yeah it's sorta frustrating, but we have to go with it. Also admin tools or bureaucrat tools are not deserved, they're just extra things to help the wiki. Dark wmail 00:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll try. Dark wmail 00:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You're all pink. All of the b-crats, at least. YuriKaslov 04:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :There, I made you purple. YuriKaslov 04:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I made us teal :) Dark Talk 08:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, a typing party!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 23:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's User Hilite which enables well names to be highlighted XD. There is also a way to do it which concerns editing a certain page. Dark Talk 01:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Background Honestly, I don't see why we ought to vote on it -- I promised MoD when this wiki was still in its newborn stage that I would make a better bakcground. And is it not true that this background is superior to that which we had before? All I did was keep my promise. And once I get access to Adobe FireWorks again, I'm going to make a better logo (which will be put through a vote, don't worry) YuriKaslov 01:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :An F3-only background that looks worse is acceptable, though? Let's just keep this background until another Fallout game comes out. That's what I do on all of my other wikis. YuriKaslov 21:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Besides, I don't want to stretch JoePlay's patience. He's done a lot for me in the time I've been here, and that he would take it upon himself to do something for a wiki which is very small and not particularly related to gaming just amazes me. I'm afraid he might stop helping me if I bug him too much. YuriKaslov 21:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meh O_O OBEY!!!!!! /pushes you into fire :P -MerchantofDeath 02:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, heil myself :D. BTW, how do the updated articles about the PLA and China look? -MerchantofDeath 03:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool :). I'm planning to add a little more history to the U.S. page and the Nixon page also. -MerchantofDeath 03:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, fuck off. Title says it all. YuriKaslov 01:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) News Oh yeah I haven't just had the time to do anything. Anyway I think right now we should postpone the news because nothing really much happens. Give meh your thoughts. Dark Talk 02:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning I'm sorry about this, but you and Yuri have brought this far along enough. You both need to settle this in a better manner without leaving harmful comments. It's especially rude to put this situation in front of the whole wiki. I'm disappointed. So both of you need to figure this out before me or Merch has to intervene. Dark Talk 02:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) It wont i know i just dont want it to happen i just get worried about these things.. and it wont die ever!!!!!!!!!!! Red 01:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait.....uh oh So you mean that we're going to do awesome for a while, and then fail miserably? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! :( -MerchantofDeath 02:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but just in case..... /loads revolver -MerchantofDeath 03:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ? :Didn't I leave a message about this before???? Dark Talk 06:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Very Important Yes, probably :P -MerchantofDeath 00:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh my jesus stars and banners, lol :P -MerchantofDeath 00:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Area 51 Very awesome with the sub-level 18 idea. I would of just had everything go into a pile in the desert :P -MerchantofDeath 19:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey everyone is welcome here! Dark Talk 00:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Dark Talk 03:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The Ministry of Peace was actually a war department in the book 1984 by George Orwell. -MerchantofDeath 20:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm going to use the picture for a character I'm thinking about. -MerchantofDeath 00:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Need your advice Well ive started a elderscrolls fanon wiki...(http://thelostscrolls.wikia.com) and i want to know how do i get people to go on the wiki? From what ive seen here this wiki is fresh so i wonder how to gain editors. Please help (PS sorry if this is advertising)Victor Hyde 23:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah, what problem was that Deathy? I need more info. -MerchantofDeath 01:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Magma-Man 00:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) you know what? Anonymous can suck my cock. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yes. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I've seen that video before; I've never trusted hackers in my life and never will, especially since my last job involved stopping hackers. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Me and another guy were supposed to test our company's systems to look for weaknesses. I never really "stopped" a hacking attempt, although me and this other dude did help prevent some. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: Same here. Other than using CSS in Wikia's templates and other formatting crap, I haven't used either CSS or HTML in a serious way in years. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't go through all the trouble, when the block is up, I will resign. Though I do have one request. Please make my User Page unprotected so I can at least edit it. Deathy !!! 21:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Never expected to be brought down, by my own brother, that is. Deathy !!! 01:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The Recent Events Death, I know that you were trying to help the wiki or for some other reason you did it, but harassing users from another wiki is unacceptable. This behavior has to stop. This will not go unpunished as you see. You are blocked and your administrator and bureaucrat abilities will be taken away without consensus because this an outrage. For a user from another wiki to have to come here to complain is really embarrassing. It diminishes this wiki's honor and reputation. I did not expect this from you. I'm truly disappointed. Maybe you can redeem yourself at least a bit by apologizing to all of the users on the other wiki, but that is your choice. You may be able to still edit here, but I and the rest of us will be watching you. This is a warning to you. In the future you can redeem yourself if possible. Good luck..... Dark Talk 04:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm disappointed, not in myself, but in everyone's inability to listen, for now I am suffering for it Deathy !!! 02:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm also disappointed in how everyone refuses to talk to me about it. I'm bored here. P.S. as you may know, I'm staying blocked because I choose to, how do you think I so easily got around the one year block the other wiki "handed out" to me, has it been one year? Deathy !!! 02:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Why did you do that then huh? I know maybe some of the users on the other wiki may not be hospitable, but to treat them like trash isn't EVER going to solve the problem. You brought this upon yourself and you can't blame us for it. Listen to reason and you might get something out of it. That is the best advice I can give to you right now. You can be disappointed in us, but you won't get anything done if you do this or blame us. Dark Talk 04:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :) Glad to see your still here Deathy :). -MerchantofDeath 22:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Iz all good. BTW, Deathy; you will be able to become a what you were before again, but slower. Think of this as just a absense of power until we all see you're ready. -MerchantofDeath 23:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I've made you Admin again. But I can take that away from you Deathy if there is any more problems, and that is just a warning. If you cause any more trouble with the gang on the other wiki, you'll be swimming with the irradiated fishes; kapeesh? /:P < = He's wearing a gangster hat. -MerchantofDeath 23:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The Last Straw This bullshit. Were you trying to get Merch on the guilt train and give you back your powers or what? This is really something I just have to deal with frankly and I'm tired of this crap. You really got me on my last nerve. This is it, one more move like this and you will really just push me to the edge. Dark Talk 00:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well then why did you leave all those messages on his page lamenting about how you got everything taken away and your powers were taken away so you wouldn't do any more damage on a large scale. Dark Talk 00:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It was a precaution. Dark Talk 00:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't a very good way of defending it and anything could happen and we can't read your mind. Dark Talk 00:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) /Holds Gun up to head. *cries* I don't have any bullets...... -MerchantofDeath 01:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC Sure we need to settle this. Dark Talk 01:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) sorry, I'm studying right now. -MerchantofDeath 01:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Here It appears that my talk page was messed up, it's too much work to fix it, so just deal with it. Alright, it is fixed now, Deathy !!! 23:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Warning You have been edit boosting on a user's talk page which violates the policies and guidelines. Please take another look at them and improve in the future. Thank You. Dark Talk 02:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations! -MerchantofDeath 00:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Block Due to your recent edit boosting and your reoccurring abuse of the policies and guidelines you have been blocked for five days. After this block is done you are free to edit again. Please look at our policies and guidelines again and try to improve thank you. Dark Talk 02:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) wat KillerKing17 02:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Did the news and re-blocked myself, man I'm such a nice guy. Deathy !!! 23:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-BATMAN-BATMAN. Deathy !!! 00:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Go-Go Power Rangers. Deathy !!! 00:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The green ranger is my favorite. Deathy !!! 00:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) What's your favorite ranger? Deathy !!! 00:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay, fascism! Deathy !!! 00:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) This message is a test. Deathy !!! 00:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Test. Deathy !!! 00:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Desysopped Due to recent events, your behavior, and your abuse of administrator tools, they have been taken from you. Hopefully you may do better in the future. Thank you.--Dark Talk 00:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Abuse of tools my ass. Deathy !!! 12:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have the right to unblock yourself, pal. Yuri(Leave a message!) 15:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I did it so I could do the news, and I re-blocked myself. Deathy !!! 15:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The news is not an exception to a block besides I checked and you didn't seem blocked, so I had to redo it. Dark Talk 22:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was blocked and I have to do the news unless, 'someone' actually wants to do it for once. Deathy !!! 23:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well in the end we are still here and it there is no sense in arguing. Dark Talk 23:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought. Deathy !!! 00:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Evening, sir. I've secured the codes you wanted. Deathy's Puppet 13:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, by the way, your welcome for my account, I just needed it to finish something so do as you wish with it. Deathy !!! 20:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, relay this message to Yuri. Any of the pictures that I have uploaded, I have ownership of, so of course I'm not going to sue because I uploaded MY pictures. Deathy !!! 20:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, your ten to MoD's three hundred. Frankly, I don't care if they're yours, they should still be licensed -- there's even an option for "I uploaded this image myself." Йура(Wo bist das telefon!?) 20:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skor, sorry it took so long to finally check this place out; how long has it been, like 2-3 weeks? So you want to give me the tour of this place? Sparta's Wraith 01:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I saw that you had a News Blog around here, that's awesome. Sparta's Wraith 01:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok skor, this is the last time I'll bother you today. 1. How is H.O.T.R.O.D. doing, 2. Why are you blocked. 3. What did you mean by the email, what codes?, 4. Will I still get my tour? Sparta's Wraith 02:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Let me begin, 1. H.O.T.R.O.D. is doing A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!!!!, 2. long story, 3. Remember, Legion, 4. Yes, tomorrow after I do me blog, 5. Stop calling me Skor, I go by Deathy here. Deathy !!! 02:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I remember now! Anyway, I'm going to keep calling you Skor, so everyone else will start calling you that. Also, there are a lot of paranoid people on this wikia. You don't believe me, check my talk-page. So it's happening on the 29th, awesome I'll be ready with 1337 HAX, just messing with you, I don't type like that. Remember Michael, I think he was arrested. Sparta's Wraith 02:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright cool, Deathy !!! 02:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Finally, I'm out, those shackles left a mark. Deathy !!! 12:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ... You are going to license ANY images you upload, or YOU WILL DIE... Well, maybe not die. But you'll be blocked. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :No, you didn't. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. I am absolutely certain. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::IF you did that, then it must have to do with the popup version of the image uploader. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Image details. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Fail joke. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) 11th News Blog just out. Deathy !!! 01:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Warning You have been recently edit boosting, and that is not acceptable. Just adding spaces at the end of a section and repeating it with every section for many edits, are not constructive edits. Please look at our policies and improve on your work. Dark Talk 17:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fuck that, dark. If DCP continues, I'll ban him for a month. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Stop. Blog. Spamming. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, because they aren't going out of their ways to do stupid shit. :::Plus, I've had four White Russians, so I'm pissed. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Problem? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Mine as well. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) We warned you. Multiple times. And you reap what you sow. You've been blocked for two weeks. This is your last warning: if you don't stop spamming and edit-boosting, I will ban you for a year. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) 1. Comments don't count as edits. 2. How the hell is that spamming, I left a comment on a blog. Stop being a dick. I don't need to sign on my own damn talk page. :Yes, comments are counted as edits. And yes, it's spamming because you keep necro-ing dead blogs. And you damn-well better watch your tongue with me; Dark is lenient compared to me. Under normal circumstances you'd be perma'd already, with no reprieve. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, how is Silver Spring this time of year. Deathy !!! 02:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Too hot and too sticky. :Pal, you're not intimidating me. I've stated quite a bit on Wikia that I live in Silver Spring. As a matter of fact, you probably got that off of one of MoD's talk pages. I'll bet you also know he lives in Alexandria, Virginia? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I lack a need for intimidation. If I chose to intimidate you I would take action, not use words. Deathy !!! 15:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. :And, ahm, whatever happened to Sparta's Wraith? Oh, that's right, he was your sockpuppet. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) He was blocked by some Wikia Staff member for spam, although he was only doing, well anything on this wiki. How could he be my sock puppet if he's blocked but I wasn't. Deathy !!! 16:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :He's not blocked. Try to stop lying to my face, please. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware that it doesn't appear that he is, but if he isn't, why is he not editing; I lack valid reason to lie to you about this, He e-mailed me, and told me he was blocked by a VegaDark, I believe the name was. I don't know how or why, except that the block said "Spam, impeding Wiki data transfer speeds", he said it was until November that he was blocked. 16:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :He's not blocked. That may be the occasional wikia screw-up, but by no means is he blocked. He's just stupid if he doesn't realize that this type of thing occurs all the time. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) He's a little bit new to Wikia as a whole, he probably misinterpreted an error as a block, I have no idea honestly. My favorite video. Deathy !!! 17:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *I would be happy to answer you question Merc, but I'm in jail. Deathy !!! 01:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *You know what, I'm going to get a prison tattoo now, because I'll be here a while. Deathy !!! 01:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Ooh, I love what you did to the wiki Deathy !!! 19:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Here, I finally got that prison tattoo. The Exiled King Has Arrived 19:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The Exiled King Has Arrived Boy, am I going to wear that^ with pride. The Exiled King Has Arrived 19:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :You are still blocked. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :No shit, Sherlock The Exiled King Has Arrived :Could I have a friend edits some pages for me? The Exiled King Has Arrived 00:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Why not just tell me? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Well that's a alright idea, except I was going to email someone to do it, so I could include everything I wanted edited. The Exiled King Has Arrived My Future Projects *Vault 75 *(secret) New Poll More may be added at a later time. The Exiled King Has Arrived Soooo, how has everyone's day been? The Exiled King Has Arrived Re: May as well be. In the movies she takes on a female persona, anyway. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, okay. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Really. Don't try my patience again. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning Well we've been here before many times, but seriously? An inappropriate picture? So this is what you have resorted to huh? Break the policies, you break your rights. Next time try thinking first or just don't come here at all. Dark Talk 08:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Erm, what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I disabled them because they suck cock. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Why? It's a minor feature, and non-comment talk pages are A) far more ergonomic and B) far more utilitarian. ::I also disabled achievements. If they were more customizable, I might've kept those. But they aren't, so I didn't. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait a sec, Deathclaw. ::-MerchantofDeath 11:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Shit, I knew the must of found me :P ::-MerchantofDeath 15:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not doing a newsy thingy today, no matter how much you beg. The Exiled King Has Arrived 04:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Heil Me :) -MerchantofDeath 00:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) OMGHSOME1ISHEREINTHSWASTELAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How's it going, Deathy? -MerchantofDeath 23:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 200 YAY!!!!! Dark Talk 17:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Black Jack I started up a add-on for New Vegas, called Black Jack. Thing is, the more and more I worked on it, the more I didn't like it. Could you please have all of my pages in the Black Jack category. I want to start another project, and don't want my old one on here anymore. Magma-Man 03:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) DEATHCLAW ASSEMBLE! Dearest DeathClaw: C'mon over, the radiation is subsided. The Megaton whopper that was E3 this year has made me moist, and so should yooooooouuuuu! Let's fix all dis sh*t here and prepare for the future. Fallout 4 is comming. And Coming Hard. --MerchantofDeath (talk) 01:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC)